


eyes to the horizon

by polkaprintpjs



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkaprintpjs/pseuds/polkaprintpjs
Summary: You open your eyes into warm light.
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers)
Kudos: 7





	eyes to the horizon

You open your eyes into warm light. 

You push yourself up on your elbows and look around. The ground is soft dirt and your fingers dig into it easily. 

The light is soft and you stand, brushing bits of rock from your frame as you look around. 

There are other people here, three standing off to the side and another four in front of you. 

One of the three balls tiny hands into tiny fists and you wonder why he looks so sad. You step toward him and the metal rings under your feet, clear and hollow. 

You hear a cough and look to the four. 

One is tired, his eyes sad. Two is happy and she makes you want to smile, unease curling around your throat. Three and Four are angry. Very, very angry. 

You look back to Tiny and his friends, Purple and [nothing]. 

Tiny is still sad and so is Purple, but [nothing] looks back at you with an empty space for a helm floating over an empty space of a frame. 

You turn and step toward the four. Two tilts her head, still smiling. “Good choice.” She whispers. It’s behind you, her voice. 

One closes his eyes and you feel alone. 

“A choice. It was yours, good or otherwise. Tell us why you stand here.” 

You don’t think you can speak. The chiming of the glass underfoot, a constant reverb, hums through your head until you want to howl in tune. 

“Just so,” One says, and the writhing mass of organic matter squelches as you sway forward, onto your knees and down. 

Your face presses into sticky mud and when you twist your head and blink the sand away Three and Four have turned their backs on you. 

You stand and the fluid drips down your plating. Your hands ache and when you look down the first thing you register is how flat and grainy the image of the grass is before you really  _ see _ what’s left of your desecrated hands. 

You jerk your eye to Four and Three and their backs and all you feel is empty. You hear something, senseless noise and nothing more. 

Tiny is speaking to you, held back by Purple’s hand on his shoulder, but it’s nothing like any words you’ve ever heard before. 

Two sighs. “I’d hoped you understood. You don’t, though. Do you.” 

Her voice is inside your head, now, hissing and soft. “You’ve forgotten your purpose. You were intended for something and you threw it away.” 

Tiny is yelling at her, now, and Purple is joining in. They don’t move, though, afraid of the snarling wires wrapped around their frames. 

“Your purpose,” prompts One and you stumble toward Three and Four. 

They grow massive with each step and every lurch shrinks them until you stop, exhausted. 

The tar holds you gently. 

You twist enough to see them, Tiny behind Purple as the statues menance. Tiny looks right at you and something fills your chest like a snake filling a channel, like vines bursting from ruins. You lock eyes with Four while Three stands just behind you, lonely and safe. 

They block your view of all the others and the longer you look at Four and breathe in Three’s protection the colder the light is. 

You sidestep and turn in a smooth motion and, legs free of the grasping hands, and Purple  _ howls _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i warned yall it was pretentious and bad. @megatronismegagone


End file.
